Forever, for always
by Draco's persephone
Summary: Ginny has nothing left. A certain Mr Malfoy will help her get it all back, with or without his knowledge.
1. Chapter 1

"I had a feeling we would be expecting you Miss Weasley."

His hiss filled the great hall echoing because of its emptiness. Ginevra Weasley was lying on the stone floor at the feet of one of the wizarding world's greatest sorcerers. An onlooker might have described Lord Voldemort as smiling but that was impossible, it must have been a trick of the dim lighting that filled the hall.

"Tell me Ginevra, are you feeling well? I certainly hope my followers have treated you well over these last few months."

Slowly her head which was covered in grime and blood lifted up and upon her face was a sly, manipulative smile.

"Why yes Tom. I've had a pleasant time although I must say your followers have been, well how can I put this? A little small." She was now smiling uncontrollably, she had called him by his given name, a feat that nobody would have dared do if they wanted to stay alive.

His face scrunched up in disgust and the death eaters recoiled at what was likely to erupt.

"What do you mean my dear Ginevra?"

"Well Tom-" there it was again, "the death eaters that you sent in to rape me were lacking."

She held up her pinky and wiggled it.

A laugh could be heard for all to hear but nobody would have expected it from the powerful Lord Voldemort. Many thought it was impossible for a sound like that to escape from his misshapen face.

"My my Ginevra. You certainly have not lost your spark. Who would have thought that little girl in her first year would grow up to be you. Who will have the delightful responsibility of making you their slave? I myself would like to have the pleasure but I am a busy man after all. Ahhh yes Mr Malfoy would you take a step forward?"

A cloaked figure stepped forward whilst simultaneously taking off his death eater mask. Ginny sneered at the silver haired man.

"Yes Mr Malfoy would make an excellent master. After all you were at school together."

Her face could have been described as comical.

"Take her away."

She was led out of the hall with Malfoy following behind. They went through various passages but Ginny was too busy to care. Her mind was working uncontrollably, you could see the cogs turning. Why did Voldemort give me to Malfoy? Maybe he knew that out of all the other death eaters I would despise him the most. He knows I can deal with the pain anyone puts upon me. But why Malfoy?

She came to a stop outside of a large double door and it swung open hitting her in the face. But not once did she make a sound.

Draco Malfoy was astounded. The witch that was thrown in a heap in front of him in his rooms had not made a sound of pain once when she was being dragged through the hallways. To think about it, he had never heard her scream before. And the way she spoke to the dark lord, he couldn't help but feel humorous.

He took a step forward to help her get up as soon as the guards left. She flinched and snarled at him.

"I'm only trying to help, you need to get a shower, the dark lord will expect you at dinner."

He lifted her carelessly off of the floor and took her into the bathroom.

"I trust you can take care of yourself from here."

She peeled off her clothes, the ones she had been wearing for months while she was down in the dungeons. Despite being underfed and beaten Ginny still had her figure, something she was glad for. Her curves went in and out at all the right places and her breasts were firm and plump. They were the right size for her body, yet still big enough. She turned on the shower and stepped in relishing the feeling of hot water on her skin.

She stepped out feeling refreshed. She hadn't had a shower in so many months. She wrapped a towel around her body and started to dry herself off. A knock at the door interrupted her silence. She made sure as much of her body was covered before calling:

"Come in."

Draco came in his eyes looking straight into hers. This gave her time to take in his appearance. His body was lean and well defined, well with what she could see through his shirt, and his face more handsome that what she could ever have imagined.

"Listen Weasley, here are your clothes for tonight. We will go shopping tomorrow for some more clothes." He set the dress on the counter and began to make his way out of the bathroom.

"Draco,"

He turned back shocked at the use of his first name. She looked so defenceless, something he would not have described her moments ago.

"Yes." He said hesitantly. Who knew what the little witch was up to?

"Do you have anything for the…" She looked down bringing Draco's eyes with her. Her body was covered in bruises and scrapes, yet he could not deny the fact that she had a good figure. His groin tingled at the thought.

"Er yeah." He reached behind her into a cupboard that held all the medical supplies.

He cleared his throat sounding nervous.

"Would you like any help?"

Her big violet eyes swivelled to him and she smiled. She nodded.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you."

He led her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and told her to lay on the bed face down. She did as she was told and started to loosen the towel surrounding her naked body.

He undid the jar and started to massage the solution into her skin. Gradually the bruises and the cuts healed and he was about to stop when he heard her moan. The sound did not help him in the least. He stopped his ministrations and she wiggled underneath him.

"Ok, you're done."

She turned around holding her towel in place. Her eyes searching his. All she did was smile, get up off the bed, grab the jar from his hands and go into the bathroom to get changed.

His eyes followed her as she did all this, noticing the sway of her hips. Bloody hell he needed a cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

I disclaim.

Chapter 2

After the initial shock of hearing the dark lord laugh, the death eaters all went back to their designated jobs, leaving the servants to clean the hall for the feast that night.

After Draco had had his cold shower and had dressed in his tux (phwoar) he went back into the bedroom to wait for Ginny.

It had been a while and time was running out. Voldemort did not appreciate it when followers were late.

There were two spaces left at the table and those belonged to Mr Malfoy and a certain Gryffindor princess.

"My Lord, are you going to let this go unpunished?" asked a woman on the left to him.

"Calm down my dear, I'm sure they will be here any minute now."

As soon as he spoke the doors opened with a bang and in strode the two. All eyes swivelled their way and all were gazing at Ginny. She was breathtaking in a stunning, simple emerald green silk halter dress. The back was dangerously low and came just above her bottom. Along with her flaming red hair, all males could feel a part of them stiffen and had to rearrange themselves.

The lady to Voldemort's left noticed this and was not impressed by the way Ginny simply brightened up the room, she always had done in Hogwarts. And Ginny took all the attention away from her. She was furious.

"I'm sorry we were detained my Lord, the lady was not ready in time." Malfoy spoke all eyes now on him as he seated himself and Ginevra.

Voldemort did not pay the slightest attention to Malfoy but spoke directly to Ginny.

"I trust Mr Malfoy here has satisfied ALL your needs?"

"Like you care." She spat at him not even bothering to hide her disgust.

The lady to the left of Voldemort snorted unladylike. Ginny's head snapped to her, there was something achingly familiar about her.

"My dear Ginevra do you not recognise me?" she asked

Ginny gave her an odd look but then her face dawned to understanding, recognising who this person was. Her face was a picture of horror, confusion and anger.

"Hermione?"

A shrill laugh pierced the hall.

"Well well the littlest Weasley does indeed have a brain under there after all!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Don't** own it.

AN: sorry it's short will make it up next chapter along with answers and DG action.

Chapter 3

Ginny was astounded, Hermione was a mudblood a creature that to Voldemort was so foul on this earth he wanted rid. So what was she doing here?

"My brother may have been not so bright, which is obvious as he dated you for quite a while, but it does not mean you can talk to me that way. You are scum." There was an intake of breath.

"What did you just say?"

"I think you heard me perfectly well, Hermione!" Ginny replied condescendingly. She was not in the best of moods to repeat everything.

The rest of the table was waiting anxiously waiting to see which witch would strike first. Although Voldemort and Malfoy were watching in amusement. Draco knew this would happen and thought to tell her before hand but thought that would ultimately ruin all the fun.

Hermione withdrew her wand.

"Mind repeating that again, blood traitor?"

"I would mind mudblood although I think this is very unfair as you have a wand and I am left with nothing. Want to fight with no wands Hermione? Although if you rather wouldn't it's fine by me just give me a wand and you'll be attacked by bat bogeys for the rest of your life. Up to you." Ginny at some point had stood, bringing a livid Hermione with her.

All the death eaters who went to school with Ginny remembered the infamous hex and cringed.

"All right, you want to fight I'll give you a fight. Tomorrow. One o'clock. If you don't come I'll track you down and kill you then and it will be long and painful and you will beg me for your life."

Ginny scoffed, as if. She started toward the door then halfway she stopped turned around and smirked.

"Oh Hermione I'll be there, I wouldn't miss this for the world. I know you just want your wicked way with me. I've always had this vibe that you were a lesbo."  She walked out the double doors and slammed it with a loud thundering bang.

Ginny smiled all the way back to her room which she incidentally shared with Malfoy. 'Like it or not Ginny, you might just enjoy this. Probably be killed along the way but who cares?'


End file.
